iamamiwhoamifandomcom-20200214-history
shadowshow
Tenth and final single from iamamiwhoami's audiovisual album, BLUE. A few verses from the song first appeared in 20101104. The full song was then performed and recorded live in 2010 as part of the studio live performance IN CONCERT, released under the title ".'''"; pronounced '''punkt, Swedish for "period". It was finally released as a full-fledged studio song in 2014, under the title shadowshow, long-speculated to be its actual title, although confirmed on a 2013 concert setlist. Music video observations The music video begins in the same forest area as the one in the last dancer. Shots of trees and broken mirror pieces, including a quick shot of the back of Jonna Lee's hand covered in square cut pieces of the mirror. It then quickly shifts to the forest at night. Lee is wandering about suspiciously as she sees a shadow moving quickly. She's dressed in all white, with plastic thigh high boots, a plastic hood and a long plastic cape, which is reminiscent of the long white fabric cape in the "vista" video. More shadows move about the forest as it is revealed that she is now seated upon a throne, made from broken mirror pieces. An early daytime scene shows Jonna naked and playing a violin; ''seemingly made from a clothes hanger rack. As she sings, shadow figures walk out from the woods, towards the lake she is sat by. The night scenery shifts back, and Lee is now dressed in a full bodysuit made of mirror pieces. Light reflects back off her as she dances in front of the forest. We are then brought back to the previous scene in the daytime and the shadow figures all line up and walk past her, into 'blue lake'. The final scene starts the bridge for 'blue lake', accompanied with small piece of music, not included in the track. Trivia * A second GIF for 'shadowshow' was uploaded shortly after the original went live, to fix a minor issue with the first. * Shortly before the IN CONCERT version of t begins playing during the concert, the rhythm of the bells sound like the line, "shadowshow darkens the river". * The bells played before the IN CONCERT version of 't' are present in the chorus in the final BLUE version of 'shadowshow' , but they can only be noticed if you listen closely. * The ISWC database revealed an unreleased song written by Lee and Björklund called' shadowshow'. It was presumed to be the title of '.' since it is a lyric within the song itself. Since then, the track has been included in live shows (such as the Electric Brixton gig), appearing in the setlist as '''shadowshow', confirming that it is indeed the official title of the song. * According to the dictionary, a "shadow show" is a "drama executed by throwing shadows on a wall". It is interesting to note that Lee also mentions "walls growing thinner" in the song. * A studio version of the song was revealed to exist as it was played before the live performance at Ether Festival. In an interview with Londonist a week before Electric Brixton, Lee herself confirmed that "there are plenty of versions" of the song "both in her head and in reality". She also hinted at a possible release of said song in the future. * This song has been described as "the start of this whole project" by Lee, and that it was "the first song that then became this project". Live performances * 2013-05-30: Electric Brixton, London, United Kingdom Lyrics Three lines were released on BULLETT's exclusive interview, including: * As I stay a little while longer I am damaged in the making but I force myself towards departing. * It's how it goes. * We make a neat and tidy house but the walls keep growing thinner. Release history External links * iTunes Category:Bounty Category:BLUE